Daisies
by Annabel-Lee-Lovegood
Summary: A young muggleborn goes to Hogwarts and learns about friendship and love as well as magic.  Rated M for later chapters. Possible DH spoilers in chapters 2 and up.  Marauders era.  SBOC. AU.  Complete.
1. Chapter One:  The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any other of J.K. Rowling's ideas.

* * *

Chapter One:   
The Hogwarts Express

"Bye, Michael," said the little eleven year-old girl standing on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters with her two, older Muggle brothers. She released herself from the grasp of Michael, age twenty-four, and turned to the other, her senior by only one year. She clasped his face in her hands, kissed each of his cheeks, and cried, "Goodbye, Christopher!"

The three siblings embraced for a long time, but soon the warning whistle blew, forcing the trio to separate reluctantly. The brothers helped the young sister with her luggage, and when the train began to move, the little girl leaned out of a nearby window and called, "I'll write! I promise! And I'll use an owl!"

When they disappeared around the corner, she began to tug her trunk along the hall. It was quite heavy, and she was having a lot of difficulty.

With one, massive pull, she managed to move her things a whole foot, but she also managed to fall clumsily to her rump.

"Ouch!" she breathed.

"Hey! Do you need some help?"

She was right next to the door of a compartment containing only two boys. They looked to be about her age. The one who had spoken, a messy-haired boy with glasses, was wearing an expression of concern. The other boy, haughty and good-looking, surveyed the scene looking mildly interested.

"Er--yeah," she blushed, pale cheeks flushing to a mild rose color.

Together, the three youngsters (the good-looking boy had joined when she and the bespectacled boy were having trouble heaving the trunk into the luggage rack) wrestled her belongings safely out of the way. They all slumped into their seats, breathing slightly heavier, after their daunting task was finished.

"I'm James, by the way," panted the boy with glasses. "James Potter."

"Elizabeth Cavenhaugh," the little girl replied. She looked to the boy next to her expectantly. When he simply looked back at her with his steely eyes, she raised her eyebrows pointedly.

He chuckled and said, "Sirius Black."

Elizabeth smiled pleasantly at the two. "Very nice to meet you both," she beamed. "And thank you for the help."

"Yeah, no problem," said James.

"Sure," Sirius replied.

"So, are you two first years, as well?" Elizabeth asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah," they answered simultaneously.

"Cool," she said. "Erm--"

"Cavenhaugh," Sirius mused. "That sounds like an old name. Are you from a wizarding family, then?"

"No," answered Elizabeth. "My brothers and I were really pleased to get the letter, though, and they let me pick out a couple extra books about the wizarding world, and everything. I can barely belive it's all real. It all seems just too good to be true!"

Sirius smirked a little at her enthusiasm.

She took his expression the wrong way, and blurted earnestly, "It _is_ real, isn't it? Oh God, I couldn't _bear_ the disappointment if--"

His laugh was a little bark-like, and it rang clear at her worry. "Don't worry," he comforted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's real. No need to have a dragon egg."

Her eyes widened a bit at his strange expression, but she relaxed soon enough. James took the moment to ask, "How about you, Sirius?"

"Pureblood," Sirius answered, casually. "You?"

"Yeah," said James. "I'm Pureblood, as well."

Elizabeth groaned. "Oh, no! You two must know so much already! I'll _never_ catch up!"

"Don't worry," James consoled. "You'll learn everything soon enough. We're not _really_ all that far ahead of you."

"Yeah," Sirius added, "we're not allowed to use a wand, strictly speaking. Although..." he trailed off, smirk on his face.

James laughed. "Who's would _you_ nick?"

"Mum's, the old bat."

"Nice one," James commented. "I always preferred my Dad's, myself."

"How many spells do you know, then?" Elizabeth pressed nervously.

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh again. "I didn't really use it for _spells_. I sort of just waved it and blew things up." He broke out laughing.

"Yeah, me too, mate," James admitted, joining Sirius in his roars of laughter.

Elizabeth looked apprehensive, but Sirius decided to indulge his new compartment pals in a few stories.

"One time...one time..." Sirius gasped, tears of laughter streaming from his eyes, "I shattered all the stemwear...the mirror...and split the diningroom table...all with one good shot..." They, now including Elizabeth, laughed harder as Sirus made a crude imitation of a deep-voiced male likely to be his father, "'Watch the stemwear!'"

By the time James and Sirius had recalled most of their favorite explosion stories, Elizabeth had forgotten all her worries. In fact, all three of them had forgotten any other emotion save for glee.

They were all clutching stitches in their sides and sighing off laughter when two newcomers entered their compartment.


	2. Chapter Two:  Houses

My Disclaimer will from now on be displayed on my homepage.

Now, for an author's note! Information may be viewed on my homepage. I will try to keep my a/n's short, because they are annoying. Okay. Now, this chapter contains _revised_ content from the _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ chapter, "The Prince's Tale." Um, concrit/reviews welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Houses

Their names were Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Lily had pretty, green eyes and long, red hair. Severus had lank, black hair and a hooked nose. Lily seemed nice enough, and Severus seemed to be a good friend of hers, so he couldn't be that bad, either, by association, Elizabeth figured.

It was nice to have another girl in the compartment, but when Elizabeth tried talking to her, Severus cut in.

With his hungry gaze fixed on Lily, he warned playfully, "If you're not in Slytherin..."

"Slytherin?" James repeated scathingly. He turned to Sirius. "I think I'd die if they put me in Slytherin, wouldn't you?"

Sirius looked grave as he answered, "It's sort of a family tradition, being in Slytherin."

James looked shocked. "Blimey, I would have never thought... You seemed okay to me."

That appeared to lighten Sirius's spirits, as he answered, "Perhaps I'll be the one to break that tradition. Where do you want to go, James?"

Brandishing a made-up sword and deepening his voice, he quoted, "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'" He sat back again, looking proud. "That's where my dad went."

Severus seemed to think Gryffindor unworthy, and he scoffed. James rounded on him, eyes narrowed, in response.

"What was that?" he dared.

Severus didn't back down. "Gryffindor is fine," he said casually, before he added as an undertone, "if you'd rather be brawny than brainy--"

"Where will you go, then, as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted.

James howled with laughter, and Lily got to her feet angrily, throwing James and Sirius looks of great dislike.

"Let's find a more pleasant compartment, Severus," she sniffed.

James and Sirius tittered as they trudged out. "Later, Snivellus," James called after them.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Sirius turned to Elizabeth and asked, "So, what house do you think _you'll_ land in?"

"Er," Elizabeth hesitated. She had been preparing to reprimand James and Sirius for shoving away the only female she'd come into contact with all day, but the question distracted her completely. "What _are_ the houses?"

Sirius looked affronted. "How little you know..."

"Well, first there's Gryffindor," James cut in. "It's the best one, for the 'brave at heart.'"

"Then there's Slytherin," Sirius said darkly, regaining his cool composure.

"For all the gits that get caught up in Dark Magic," James put in. "No offense," he added to Sirius.

"None taken, mate," Sirius dismissed. "Then there's Ravenclaw. Supposedly for all the brainiacs."

"And last is Huffelpuff," James said. "People say it's the push-over house, but it's better than Slytherin."

"Hm," Elizabeth murmured thoughtfully. "Well...I think I'd like Ravenclaw or Gryffindor..."

"Good man," said James. "I mean--er--girl."

Elizabeth giggled.

The food trolley came and went (Sirius and James had assisted Elizabeth in the selection of the best wizarding sweets), and the conversation drifted towards something called Quidditch, a wizarding sport that Elizabeth wasn't very interested in. Instead of partaking, she sampled a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean (peppermint, thank goodness), and opened up one of her spell books.

Not too long after skimming the book over, she found a handy little spell that would produce water: _Aguamenti._ The theory seemed simple enough. Perhaps she should try it out?

The boys, too engrossed in their conversation to notice whatever she did, didn't see her pick up an empty sweets container. It would be perfect for catching water. Now to test out her skill...

"_Aguamenti!_" she muttered. Her wand gave a feeble shudder. Dissatisfied, she tried again...and again...and again.

It took her about ten attempts, but she finally managed to produce a few dribbles of water. It wasn't perfect, but for the first spell she'd ever tried, it was good, right? She could hardly wait to use it properly.

James suddenly straightened up, catching her attention. "We'll probably be there soon. We'd better change into our robes." He reached for his trunk. "By the way, Elizabeth, I think you'll find the first year journey to the premises quite enjoyable."

Elizabeth smiled hopefully.

* * *

A/N: Oops. Sorry about the a/n, but I thought you ought to know that I'm updating twice in one night to apologize for the short-ness. Later. 


	3. Chapter Three:  The Black Lake

Disclaimer on Homepage.

* * *

Chapter Three:  
The Black Lake

The first year students were all scrambling to keep up with a very large, hairy man down to a fleet of enchanted boats ("Ooh!" Bitty gasped). Two new boys, called Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were accompanying them. Remus fit in better than Peter, but as Peter laughed at all Sirius and James's jokes, they didn't much mind him.

"No more'n four to a boat," called the large man.

"That means o-one of us is out," Peter stuttered, gazing shiftily at Elizabeth, the only girl.

"That'll be you," Sirius declared, shoving Peter aside and taking a seat in front. "Elizabeth, sit next to me." He patted the seat next to him. "That way I can think you up a good nickname. Elizabeth's too long, and Liz doesn't fit you."

"B-but..."

"That's alright, Peter, you can stay," Elizabeth offered. "Lily and Severus are just ahead of us, and they've got one seat left." Lily and an anonymous friend were at the head, and Severus sat behind them, alone on his bench. "Poor Severus looks so lonely..." she murmured.

"Who cares about Snivellus?" Sirius retorted. "As Peter was the one who wanted to throw you out in the first place, it's only fair--"

Elizabeth laughed, "Sirius, I don't mind. You and James should get to know our new friends better. That way, I can go and get to know Lily."

Sirius didn't look happy about it, but he allowed James to take the seat next to him. Meanwhile, Elizabeth approached Lily and Severus. With a small greeting, she took the seat next to Severus.

She had just enough time to learn that Lily's friend was called Ashley LaRoux before the boats began to move of their own accord. _Fascinating,_ Elizabeth thought.

"What a beautiful lake..." Elizabeth commented dreamily to no-one in particular. "I think I might have a swim in it a little later in the year."

Severus, who had been against the idea of allowing a friend of Sirius and James ride in their boat, was shocked out of his prejudice at her statement. "Why would you want to do that? There's a giant squid in there!"

"Is there, really?" Elizabeth asked excitedly, leaning far over the edge of the boat, hoping to catch a glimpse of a large tentacle, or something of the sort.

The boat tipped to the side, causing Severus to slide into her. Lily and her friend emitted shrieks that turned into mad giggles, and Severus hissed, "Don't! We'll all fall in!"

Elizabeth smiled devilishly as she scooped some water into her hand.

"No!" Severus warned.

Disregarding his protests, she splashed him in the face and giggled as he sputtered and glared at her. Behind them, laughter erupted from Sirius and Jame's boat. Sirius's bark-like laugh rang the loudest.

Elizabeth turned to face the boat of boys behind them as Severus's white cheeks turned to red. "I suppose you'll want some, too, Sirius?" she called, and she splashed as hard as she could in his direction.

Only slightly wet, Sirius grinned and splashed back. He soon rallied the fellows of his boat to join the cause, and a full-fledged water war ensued.

Glee lighting the features of her face, Elizabeth cried, "Severus, help me!"

Not long after, Elizabeth, Severus, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were all good and wet. Then as a particularly large splash from the combined efforts of Sirius's entire boat soaked them wholly, Elizabeth shouted laughingly, "You're gonna pay for that one! _Aguamenti!_" She aimed her want at them.

For a second, nothing happened, and the momentarily tensed faces of their adversaries relaxed. Then--

WHOOSH! A huge stream of water shot from the tip of her wand, and it soaked their entire boat.

Four "Argh!"'s barely reached Elizabeth's ears, she was laughing so hard. She was laughing so hard, in fact, that she had to cling to Severus for support as she gasped for breath.

Seconds later, the boats halted, and the gigantic man said, as Sirius readied himself to splash again, "Tha's enough, now!"

They all grimaced.

Elizabeth looked over to Severus. She could tell that he would hate her for sure if they got into trouble on their first day.


	4. Chapter Four:  Sorting

A/N: sigh My chapters are short. I'll post another one, today.

* * *

Chapter Four:  
Sorting:

As it turned out, the large man, named Hagrid, was actually very nice. He let them off with only a light warning.

So, teeth chattering, they all waited to be called forward for the sorting. Apparently, they were to wear a raggidy old hat, and it would tell them which house to go to. Magic was so strange.

Professor McGonagall called, "Anderson, Marshall," to be sorted, and Severus leaned to Elizabeth to whisper, "That was really good, Elizabeth, in the boats, I mean." As an afterthought, he added, "God, you're small."

"Bitty, even," interjected Sirius as he shoved past Severus to be sorted. Confidently, he took a seat on the stool, winked at Elizabeth, and swept the hat over his eyes.

A moment's pause, then--"GRYFFINDOR!"

Elizabeth was smiling, somewhat bemused. "Dad used to call me Bitty..." she told nobody, but Severus happened to hear.

As Professor McGonagall called, "Cavenhaugh, Elizabeth," Severus wondered vaguely if there was something deeper to her word choice, 'used to'.

She walked forward, still thinking about her dad. Brown eyes twinkling, she dropped the hat on her head.

"Hm," a small voice muttered in her ear. "Curious, courageous, eager to learn..."

She didn't pay much attention to the Sorting Hat's mumblings, though. Instead, she allowed pictures of Sirius, her mother, her father, all to flood her mind. _I'll make you proud, Daddy,_ she vowed.

"How about--RAVENCLAW!"

She pulled the hat off her head to find the second table to the left clapping enthusiastically. Sirius table was next to hers on the far left, so the inside bench of the rows they shared would be prime for leaning back and conversing.

Drawing nearer, Elizabeth found that Sirius had made this realization earlier and chosen his seat accordingly. "Thought you might make Ravenclaw," he told her as she sat down. "Nice one, Bitty."

She smiled and continued to smile when a few scattered, "Welcome to Ravenclaw"'s floated up to her ears. _How nice._


	5. Chapter Five:  Suspicion

A/N: I know my chapters are short, but I update often, so that sort of makes up for it, right? (Btw, finally, the first day is over! Now things move along more quickly).

* * *

Chapter Five:   
Suspicion

Their fifth year. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. James had just made a particularly fantastic catch. Remus, Sirius, and Bitty all cheered loudly; Peter looked like he would keel over from the excitement; and Lily clapped serenely.

All making their way to the ground to congratulate James, their spirits ran high. Peter and Remus lead the group, Lily made the meat of the sandwich, and Sirius rounded off the rear as he tugged Bitty along by the elbow.

"Elizabeth," came a voice from the shadows of the stands.

Bitty looked around but saw no-one.

"Elizabeth!" said the voice, a little louder this time.

She stopped dead, so did Sirius. "What is it?"he asked, bewildered, beginning to come back down to Earth. "Why did you stop?"

"Someone said--" she cut herself off, spotting the one addressing her. "Severus!" she waved him closer.

He stepped out from the shadows. Sirius narrowed his eyes, every sign of dislike masking his features. Severus looked upon Sirius with a look of loathing to rival.

"Grow up, you two," Bitty groaned wearily.

"Elizabeth, can we talk?" Severus inquired, taking his eyes from Sirius reluctantly, as though expecting him to pounce at any moment.

"Sure, Sev," said Bitty.

"In private?" he added, glancing quickly at Sirius.

"Why?" Sirius spat before Bitty could answer. "So you can cast some Dark Magic on her? I don't think so. Whatever you want to say to Bitty, you can say to me." His grip on her elbow tightened.

"Sirius," Bitty tutted, and she tugged her arm gently away from him. "He is _not_ going to cast Dark Magic on me, for goodness sake. We'll just be a minute."

Glaring back at Sirius, Severus lead them away from the chatter of people. Severus could see Sirius's watchful eye on them, but he knew they were well out of earshot.

"What is it, Sev?" she pressed, eyes full of concern at his secretive demeanor.

"There's..." he began, searching for words, "something I have to tell you..." Her eyes urged him forward. "Look, there's something funny about your friends." She looked like she was about to protest, but Severus cut her off. "I know. I know you just think it's because ot how they treat me that I'm saying this, but...it's more than that. I mean, they're always running off at night. Don't you think that's just a little bit suspicious?"

Bitty had heard this rumor from Lily and a couple other of her Gryffindor friends. It _was_ strange, but... "Sev, I don't think they're _doing_ anything."

"C'mon--" He groped desperately for words. "I mean--they're up to something--_bad_. That Lupin guy, there's really something odd about him. And Pettigrew--he's...And Potter and Black--" his hate drenched every syllable of their names.

"Severus," Bitty said sternly, and he could see it was a lost cause, "even if they _are_ up to something, they're not hurting anybody...which is more than I can say for _your_ friends. This conversation is over."

"What did he want?" Sirius asked when Bitty came back.

She shook her head, wondering for a second where Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus _did_ go during the night. But Sirius put an arm around her waist and lead the way to the others, glancing back at Severus triumphantly.

_Like I said,_ Bitty reminded herself, _if they _are_ up to anything funny, they aren't hurting anybody, I'm sure._


	6. Chapter Six:  Jealousy

A/N: Probably two today. (was sick yesterday).

* * *

Chapter Six:  
Jealousy

Bitty was studying for Potions with Severus at a small table in the library. Sirius, at another table with Remus, Lily, James, Peter, and Ashley, watched them from over the top of his book. He was gripping its edges rather tightly, causing his knuckles to whiten.

Why was she studying with that git? What did she see in him?

"Sirius?"

His head spun around so fast that he accidentally dropped his book. It landed with a loud _thump_.

"Yeah?" he threw, more ferociously than he had intended, rubbing his cricked neck.

"Er--S-sorry," stuttered Ashley. "But, I can't seem to--I haven't been able to...vanish my mouse, and...See?" She tried, and a mere bald spot appeared.

A thought occurred to him.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley," he tutted, a small smirk on his face. _Make her jealous. Make her jealous,_ was all he could think.

He chanced to glance over to where Bitty and Severus sat. To his immense satisfaction, Bitty was looking. His smirk became more pronounced, and he scooted closer to Ashley. "You're flourishing your wand too much, you see? It's more of a quick _tap_."

He took her wrist and helped her master the proper tapping motion. Ashley flushed, but he didn't really notice. He _did_ fancy he saw Bitty's jaw clench as she buried her face in her book once more, though.

Next to him, Ashley managed to successfully vanish her mouse. "I did it!" she gasped.

"See?" Sirius said.

Ashley blushed furiously again and murmured dreamily, "Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem."

He looked back over at Bitty, but she didn't glance up again. He jabbed at a few crumpled-up pieces of parchment, and they burst into flame.

"Fuck," he muttered softly (Ashley giggled). _"Aguamenti."_ And he was forcibly reminded of their first-year ride across the lake where Bitty had chosen to sit next to Snape instead of him. This only made him angrier, and he finally stormed out of the library, random sparks shooting from the tip of his wand.

"I saw you with Snivellus the other day," Sirius said in a supremely casual voice when he and Bitty were walking down the hall on a crisp October day.

"Firstly, don't call him that," Bitty said, wearily. "I've told you a million times... And secondly, he's my friend, and he was helping me study for Potions."

"I would've--"

"You're lousy at Potions, Sirius," she cut in.

"I could help you with Transfiguration," he offered, trying to make his voice sound off-hand.

"I'm excellent at Transfiguration," she said, smirking slightly now.

"I'm better," he challenged, arrogance showering his words.

"Oh yeah?"

But just as they drew wands to begin a Battle of the Talents, Bitty caught sight of Severus and waved.

Sirius frowned just as Ashley came walking by. "Hey, Ashley," he said loudly.

She whirled around as immediately as if someone had forced her to magically. "Hi, Sirius," she gushed.

Sirius could see Bitty flush as she stopped waving to Severus and busied herself with examining her wand.

He went on, "So, how are you? The other Hufflepuffs treating you well?"

"Yeah...great, actually," she beamed. "And you? Except...for Gryffindors, you know..." She couldn't have hidden her smile if she'd tried.

"It's really good," he answered coyly. "Hey, Ashley, do you fancy a walk?"

"I think my wand could use a polishing," Bitty muttered in a very small voice as she rushed off in the opposite direction.

"Sure!" Ashley enthused, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, then."

Sirius knew that he'd been a bit cruel, but he was onl getting even. It wasn't really..._that_ bad. Was it?


	7. Chapter Seven:  Full Moon

Chapter Seven:  
Full Moon:

"C'mon, Padfoot!" Prongs urged. "Moony's waiting!"

"Alright, alright!" Sirius huffed as Peter and James turned into a rat and a stag before his eyes.

He changed into his own shaggy, black dog and bounded down the grounds after them. He caught up to James and raced him to the Whomping Willow, where they wrestled around a bit while Peter, on his short, rat legs, scampered along behind them, having a much harder time with the deep snow.

Sirius barked at him, and he squeaked indignantly in reply. Then, out of sheer annoyance, Sirius backtracked, picked Wormtail up in his jaw, and trotted back to James. He sat down and stared off towards the lake to wait for Peter to jab the knot in the tree.

That's when he saw her. She was sitting, knees to her chest, head down, curly brown tresses pouring over her shoulders and back. _Bitty._ And...was she _crying?_

He looked to his comrades. They were itching in anticipation for the night's events. They couldn't wait to trot around with their werewolf friend underneath the light of the full moon, but Padfoot, normally the readiest for adventure, was suddenly held back by the sight of the figure down by the lake. Could she be crying over something _he'd_ done?

With that, he knew he had to go to her. He needed to make sure she was okay. But he would go to her as Padfoot, the massive black dog, for he was uncertain if she'd accept Sirius's presence after the way he'd treated her. He walked away from his friends without looking back, and they seemed to understand when they let their gaze follow his prospective path.

He barked softly to warn Bitty of his presence when he was near enough.

She raised her head and looked back. To his dismay, her eyes were tearful, and the wet streaks down her cheeks gleamed brightly in the moonlight. A gentle gentle snowfall had begun, and small flakes caught in her hair and eyelashes.

She smiled weakly and patted the spot next to her. "Here, Boy." Her voice broke a little when she spoke.

He didn't waste a second. He bounded toward her, tail wagging. He barked when he landed on her lap, and she laughed. He thought she'd like that.

"You're a funny little guy." He barked dolefully. "_Big_ guy, okay," she corrected. "I wonder what your name is..." She ruffled the thick shag of fur around his face and ears as she checked his neck for a collar. "Huh," she said when she found nothing. "Oh well. I'll just call you Snuffles."

She sniffed and turned back to look at the lake, stroking his head and neck absentmindedly. He had to admit, it felt really good.

"It's so beautiful..." she whispered sadly, and she hung her head, putting her face in her hands.

Sirius whimpered and licked her face, or the bits that he could get to between her fingers, at least. She raised her face to the sky, eyes tightly closed, tears streaming out defiantly. He hated to see her pretty face contorted in pain. It made his insides writhe and wriggle in an essentially useless longing to make her troubles fade away. He licked her cheek, and she sniffed again, wrapping her arms around him an putting her face in his furry chest.

What could he do but let her cry? There was nothing he could think of, and he felt uncharacteristically awkward. If only he could wrap his arms around her, but certainly she wouldn't react well to this, his betrayal of her trust. He didn't think she'd want him to see her crying over him. How could he have been so insensitive to her?

"I'm sorry, Snuffles," she sobbed. "I just...I just wish they were still alive."

Still alive? She wasn't crying over him at all. He felt so vain to have even thought so. He was so stupid. Of course she was stronger than that, but who was it that had died, and why hadn't she confided in him?

"They've been gone for exactly eight years, today," she said. "I miss them so much."

The snow had been getting steadily heavier as they sat there, and now, it began to fall in earnest. "Oh!"

She got to her feet and ran a few feet before she stopped. "Come on, Boy!" He had been simply planning on staying outside until she was safely inside the castle, but he wasn't about to refuse more time with her.

She lead them through the castle towards the Ravenclaw tower. When they met the caretaker, she sent a little spell at him, and he halted and ran from sight as if he'd just remembered something very important. ("That's a very useful little spell I learned," she told him.)

Soon, they were climbing the winding stairs of the Ravenclaw tower. Just when Sirius was beginning to think they'd never end, they stopped in front of a plain door, the only embellishment a bronze knocker in the shape of an Eagle. Bitty knocked once, and the Eagle said, "Name three ways of distinguishing a werewolf from a wolf."

Sirius tensed a little, but it went unnoticed.

"Snout shape, pupils, and tufted tail," she said promptly. "Severus told met that just yesterday," she added to Sirius. "He's very interested in werewolves."

Sirius sniffed as the knocker said, "Correct," and the door swung open.

Sirius leapt onto the hearth rug and began to roll about. Bitty, on the other hand, stayed in the doorway for a little while longer, staring at him curiously. His disdainful sniff had _not_ gone unnoticed.

"You _are_ a funny thing," she said suspiciously.

She made her way over to him, petting his stomach with her left hand and re-igniting the fire with a nonverbal spell from her right.

Then, without warning, she took his face in her hands, examining him. He began to feel uncomfortable. What if she realized that he wasn't a dog at all, but an animagi? She would be so angry with him.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" she asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

Feeling as though his eyes were giving him away, he rolled over onto his stomach and covered his face with his paws. He sensed her withdraw and heard her sigh. When he decided it was safe to look again, Bitty was staring into the fire.

He sat up and watched her for a while. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, curled neatly in a ball before the fire. At that point, he changed back into a human.

With the advantage of hands and human knees, he knelt next to her and brushed her cheek. His fingers felt the warmth that the fire had given her. Stroking her hair, he felt the droplets of water. She looked so peaceful, so much different than the Elizabeth that cried out in pain. He never wanted to see that pain on her face again, but he knew he'd have to talk to her at some point.

Heaving a sigh, he lifted her up and placed her gently on the couch of the Ravenclaw Common room. He would have liked to put her in her bed, but he knew from experience that boys couldn't enter the girls' dormitory. (He'd tried, when he was a first-year, to set off dungbombs in their dorms only to find that the stairs became an impassable chute when he set foot on them). Instead, he settled on conjuring a blanket for her.

"Goodnight, Bitty," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, Daddy," she replied sleepily.


	8. Chapter Eight:  Mistake

A/N: Sorry, my internet was down. Concrit/reviews welcome.

* * *

Chapter Eight:  
Mistake

Sirius went down to the Great Hall the next day ready to offer up all the pride he had and grovel. He felt remorse for treating Bitty so poorly. He ached with agony for her losses. He just wanted to apologize and make her feel better.

As he approached the Ravenclaw table, he visualized how she might react, and the prospects seemed favorable. Maybe she'd look him in the eye and tell him all her secrets...about her parents...about how she secretly hated Snivellus and loved him; maybe she'd wrap her arms around him and cry onto his manly shoulders; or perhaps she's jump him and run her hands through his hair, massaging his head and snogging him fiercely...

He mentally shook himself and tried not to be so...unrealistic, but it wasn't _that_ unrealistic, was it? He smiled to inwardly as he reminded himself that he _was_, as many of the Hogwarts schoolgirls would agree, quite a sexy beast.

"Hey, Bitty," he greeted coolly, throwing himself into the seat next to her.

She looked back at his grinning face and replied sadly, "Hullo, Sirius."

"Look, Bitty," he said, straightening up, scooting closer, and slapping himself in his mind for smiling too much. "I wanted to apologize," he continued, sobering up, "for how I've been treating you lately. I've been way out of line. I'm sorry."

She surveyed him as if his apology, his sudden turn of behavior, was very suspicious (which hurt Sirius...a little). Just as she was about to reply, though, Peter and James strolled into the Great Hall.

"Hey, Padfoot!" Peter waved enthusiastically. Sirius's head spun around, sensing danger. "Where'd you run off to last night?"

"Not now, Wormtail!" he growled. _Fuck,_ he thought. _Fuck!_

"Moron!" James, quicker on the uptake, hissed, hitting Petter over the head and wheeling him into a seat at the Gryffindor table a good twenty feet away.

"What?" Sirius heard Peter ask, bewildered. "What did I do?"

Sirius inhaled deeply, bracing for impact. Then, he turned back to Bitty with a guilty smile.

She looked livid. The venomous glare she was giving him turned his smile into a grimace instantaneously.

"Bitty," he said slowly, trying to keep her rational. He was found out, and he knew it. "I can explain--"

"That _was_ you?" she demanded. "_That's_ what you meant when you said you were better at Transfiguration?"

"I-I-" he stammered.

She stood up; he got to his feet to try to get her to sit back down in response. But when he touched her shoulder, she slapped him straight across the face. He gasped out of shock more than pain and clutched his cheek.

"How _dare_ you?" she shrieked. "How _dare_ you betray my trust like that?"

"Bitty--"

She shoved him away and scrambled over the bench. Then, blinking angry tears from her eyes, she fled the Great Hall. Thank goodness it was early on a Saturday morning; only about _half_ the school witnessed her moment of weakness that way.

Sirius rounded on Peter. "Wormtail, I am going to _kill_ you!" he seethed. But at that moment, he heard something that distracted him completely.

"Bitty, what's the matter?" he heard Snape ask.

"Oh no you don't!" he snarled.

With that, he hurtled out o the Great Hall after Bitty and Severus., leaving Peter and James behind.

"I'd take my chance and hide right about now if I were you, Wormtail," James said bluntly, staring at the empty doorway the three had just exited, solemn expression on his face.

"Right..." Peter squeaked. "Thanks, Prongs." And little Peter Pettigrew slunk out of the Great Hall, as well.


	9. Chapter Nine:  More Apologies

A/N: I seriously do not know what has been wrong with my internet, lately. SO sorry for the late updates.

* * *

Chapter Nine:  
More Apologies

Sirius reached the Entrance Hall in time to see Bitty sweep out onto the grounds, Snivellus hot in persuit. Gritting his teeth, Sirius dashed forward to catch up. When he finally came to stride with Severus, they were trudging through the deep snow and headed directly for the Forbidden Forrest.

"Bitty!" Sirius called. "Please, let me--"

"_Protego!_" she screamed. Both he and Severus were pushed back several feet.

"What did you do to her?" Severus spat as he and Sirius attempted to find a weak spot in Bitty's Shield Charm.

"None of your business, Snivellus!"

"This is all your fault!" Severus accused.

"Well, if you hadn't have stalked her, she wouldn't have gone into the Forrest!" He pulled out his wand (so did Severus), but Sirius, though he dearly wanted to, didn't curse Snape. He had to find a way through Bitty's charm.

It took them about five minutes of combined effort to break her defenses. By that time, Bitty had disappeared between the trees.

"Damn it," Sirius muttered.

"Bitty!" they both called at once, and they glowered at each other before they got to searching. No matter how hard they searched, though, they couldn't find her.

Finally, after the greater part of an hour, Severus, tip of his hooked nose red with cold, said, "If she doesn't want us to find her, we're not going to find her." He shook his head in defeat and went inside to warm up.

"_What_ she sees in him..." Sirius muttered, but he, too, turned and sulked from the Forrest. He, on the other hand, didn't go back to the school. Instead, he camped out at an all-too-happy-to-have-a-visitor, Hagrid's hut.

He only had to wait a short amount of time for Bitty to emerge from the trees. He slammed his teacup down the second he saw her and stood up.

"...Norwegian Ridgeback would be--"

"Sorry, Hagrid," Sirius apologized, hastily. "Gotta run."

He vaulted over the frozen remnants of the prematurely frozen pumpkins and darted across the stretch of snow between himself and Bitty. Moving swiftly, he tackled her to the ground before she could get away.

She shrieked in surprise as they landed in the thick fluff of snow. "Sirius!" she fumed, trying to throw him off, but he had her pinned with her hands above her head. "Get off!" He put his other hand over her mouth, and she grumbled in protest.

"Listen!" he pleaded. "Bitty, I'm sorry. I was wrong to trick you like that, and I'm sorry, but will you please listen?" He could feel her grinding her teeth, but she stopped struggling, anyway. "Okay," he breathed. "Okay." He searched for a place to start.

"Bitty," he began, "you really confuse me; you have no idea. I mean, I--" (he hesitated) "--I really like you, but you're always running around with Snivellus--" (she squirmed in indignation) "--fine--_Snape_, and I can't help myself. And now I find out that you've been keeping this huge secret all bottled up inside? Bitty, I just want to get to know you. I mean, I _thought_ I knew you, but then..." he rambled, but he snapped himself out of it. "Please give me another chance?"

He let her go, and she pushed herself into a sitting position, him still on her lap. "Okay," she mumbled.

He smiled wide and teased, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Okay," she complied, loudly. "I forgive you, alright? And you can have another chance. Now will you get off of me? I'm freezing, and I want to go inside!"

Sirius beamed and helped her up.

"_Thank_ you."

"Yes, of course, Your Highness," he smirked.

"Hey--"

But he cut her off by throwing her over his shoulder.

"Sirius!"

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" he drawled.

"Not funny," she grumbled.

"My first order of business as a newly-forgiven man," he proclaimed continuing on with his posh, mocking voice, "will be to take Princess Bitty to be fed and watered!"

Bitty laughed hopelessly and stopped stuggling. "God," she muttered under her breath. "You are _too_ much..."


	10. Chapter Ten:  Parentage

A/N: Two today.

* * *

Chapter Ten:  
Parentage

A half an hour's time found the pair behind a mirror on the fourth floor. Sirius assured her that the tunnel leading out of the roomy cavern at the other end led to the basement of the Three Broomsticks, which would explain the stash of Butterbeer hidden there. They chatted away as that drank, but finally a small silence enveloped them.

"So," said Sirius, wondering how to be rid of the elephant in the room once and for all. He settled on an un-eloquent, "Do you want to hear about mine, first?"

She swished her Butterbeer around in its bottle and stared at the ground. Sirius took that as a yes.

"Alright," he said. "Well, as you know, my whole family has been in Slytherin for...ever. There are the seldom exceptions, but they are few and far between. _I_ am one of the exceptions. Therefore, _I_ am treated like trash, and my jittery brother, Regulus, is treated like royalty." He paused. "My parents, you see, are pure blood maniacs. It makes me sick. I can barely stand to be around them...can barely stand to be around any of the people in my family. My Uncle Alphard's okay. So's Andromeda, my cousin, but..." He shrugged.

She nodded. There was a long pause in which she conjured a few daisies, her favorite flower, and plucked their petals. It was probably a nervous quirk of hers.

"If you don't want to talk about--"

"No," she interrupted. "No. It's okay." She paused for a second. "My parents name's were Elaine and Charles Cavenhaugh," she began. "They owned a little shop in Tottenham Court. They were great people. But one day, just as they were closing shop, a pair of masked men burst in and held guns to their heads while they took all the money out of the register." She took a few steadying breaths. "They killed them after that, even though they'd gotten what they wanted. I was only seven."

Sirius didn't dare ask what guns were. He understood the point well enough without that knowledge. Besides, he wanted to make sure she was finished before he cut in.

"Michael was in college," she continued, "just twenty years old. He had to drop out and take care of Christopher and me. He sold the shop and took up a full-time job in a confining office. He's since been promoted to manager, but I know he misses school. He wanted to be an architect. I can always see the regret behind his eyes. It's there steadfast, the wonder of what he might have been if he hadn't has his responsibilities to us. Even when he smiles, the glimmer of his lament is present." She gulped away the tears. "But he never complains, and the situation has just drawn us closer together, on the whole." She stopped.

Sirius didn't know what to say. He couldn't understand _how_ she'd managed to keep all of that pain inside. The guilt of holder her brother back, the anguish of losing her parents to brutally. It was such a big burden to bear.

"I guess I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll," she admitted, tearing up.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, Bitty," he comforted. "I won't treat you like a porcelain doll. Just know that I'll be there for you, and you won't have to bear this without your friends anymore."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Sirius."

She smiled reminiscently and laughed a little. "I remember when Michael gave us the sex-talk. That was the most awkward conversations of my life."

And they laughed together in each other's embrace.


	11. Chapter Eleven:  A Bad Prank

Concrit/reviews welcome.

* * *

Chapter Eleven:  
A Bad Prank

Sirius and Bitty were almost inseparable for the next couple of days. And slowly, with Sirius's encouragement, Bitty told her other friends the story of her parents's deaths. They were a bit shocked at first, but they accepted her secret quickly. To Bitty's immense relief (and, unbeknownst to her, on Sirius's orders), they didn't treat her like a porcelain doll at all.

When she finally got around to telling Severus while studying in the library one day, he didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. In fact, he nodded knowingly.

"I was wondering if you would ever tell me," he said. "When you said, 'My dad used to call me Bitty," in our first year, I thought it was a strange thing to say. So, I researched muggle deaths before that date and found out--" (he cut himself short) "--what had happened," he finished carefully. His dark eyes searched hers for a reaction. Anger? Sadness?

Relief was what she gave him. She threw her arms around him. "Wow, Severus."

"That's why I'm so defensive," he said, gaining confidence in his words and puffing out his chest.

"I can't believe you've known all this time," she said in awe. "And you never said anything..."

"I thought it might make you feel awkward," he answered. "I knew that there was probably a reason that you didn't want to tell me, so I decided to treat you as normally as possible."

"Thank you," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "for being such a great friend." She hugged him again.

"Yeah, no...problem," he said, blushing.

On the other end of the library, Sirius flushed with fury. He slammed his book shut with a _snap_, and his insides boiled maliciously. Something had to be done about Snivellus.

"I wish we could go out and enjoy the full moon tonight," James lamented back in the Gryffindor Common room a month from the Ella-Sirius incident, making it late November. "Too bad we have to study for our pre-break exams. What are you so smug about, Padfoot?" he added, taking a few notes on his parchment.

Sirius was lounging in his favorite cozy chair by the fire, spell book in his lap. "Let's just say Snivellus might be out of our hair for a couple of days."

James was intrigued. "Why is that?"

"Injury."

James narrowed his eyes, studying Sirius, who still hadn't taken his eyes from the page he was reading. "What type of injury, Sirius?"

"They type you get when you mess with a very ill-tempered tree," Sirius answered casually.

"WHAT?" James boomed. "Sirius, you didn't! If he gets past the Whomping Willow...Sirius, Remus might kill him!"

"Hm," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought of that..." He turned the page of his book. "Where are you off to, Prongs?"

James had rushed down the portrait's passage. "To stop your huge mistake from killing somebody!" James called angrily over his shoulder.

When he heard the portrait hole close up, Sirius put his book down. He didn't want to _kill_ Snivellus, just teach him a little lesson about minding his own business. But if Remus killed him, he'd never recover from the guilt. Sirius shifted uneasily in his chair.

_Nah,__ he thought. __He'll never make it past the Willow._ And James was going to get him as he thought. It would be _fine_. At least, he hoped it would be fine.


	12. Chapter Twelve:  Damage Control

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twelve:  
Damage Control

James sprinted across the grounds to the Whomping Willow. He could see it thrashing! That meant Snape hadn't gotten past it yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't be seriously injured...

How could Sirius have been so stupid? _He hadn't thought of that,_ he recalled, scathingly. But Sirius _was_ very rash and impulsive. It was actually possible that the thought hadn't occurred to him. It was actually possible that he hadn't considered how Remus would take it if he transformed back into his human form to find Severus Snape throttled at his feet.

James sped up. He could just see Snape's cloak disappearing through the roots of the Whomping Willow. There would be time for reprimanding later. Ignoring the knot at the base of the tree, he dove spectacularly in a way only a seeker could and made it into the tunnel just before a renegade branch was able to knock him off his feet.

Snape was so close! He lurched forward and grabbed a fistful of hiss cloak. Then there was the struggle.

Snape reacted so fast that James barely had time to duck. His curse left a stinging cut on his cheek, but other than that, he was unharmed. It also appeared that Snape was relatively unhurt. He was merely sporting a bleeding lip and a black eye from the Willow.

"_Relashio!_" Snape hissed.

James winced and let him go as his hand seared. "Snape, you have to come back, now!" he panted, wringing his pained wrists.

"Fat chance, Potter!" He made to continue down the tunnel, but James pulled him back again. "Let go!"

"No. I mean it," James said firmly.

"What? Afraid I might discover your big secret and turn you in?" He wrenched himself away once more, hurtling down the passage.

"Severus, no!" James bellowed. "He's a werewolf! Don't! Please!"

Severus stopped dead. Severus? Werewolf? _Please?_ There were so many things wrong with that sentence.

When Snape faced James again, there was a mingled expression of fear and triumph masked his features. "I knew it!" he whispered.

"There you have it. Now, _come on_!" James ordered. "We're going to the Hospital Wing!"

Sirius was still in the common room when James got back. He was there to have James trudge in furiously and glower at him.

Sirius turned to him from the hearth of the fireplace where he'd been pacing. Relief washed over him. James would have been strangling him right about then if anything serious had happened.

"So the git's alright, then?" Sirius asked off-handedly, just to be sure.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," James fumed.

"He wouldn't have been able to get to him, anyway. No harm d--"

"He _knows_," James growled.

Sirius winced.

"I had to tell him to prevent him from going any further down the passage," he seethed.

"Oh."

"Dumbledore made him swear not to tell, but that doesn't make it okay--"

"Dumbledore knows what happened?" Sirius gulped. He was feeling guiltier by the second.

"Yes," James shot savagely. "I don't know what you were playing at, but you just fucked up big time." James seemed to tower over him. "I hope Remus can still find it in him to look at you after what you've done."

Sirius turned away, ashamed. "Let me tell him, James," he muttered. He at least had to own up to it. "I-I blew it. I'll tell him. It's my fault."

James exhaled, and his expression softened slightly. "Don't ever do anything that stupid ever again, mate."

"No way," Sirius said.

"I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, me too," Sirius said, feeling like he'd just evaded _Avada Kedavra_. What he'd done was wrong. He deserved so much worse from James...and Remus, tomorrow.

"Tomorrow's going to be hell, Padfoot," James said before he threw the covers over himself. "Good luck with that." His voice still had a slight bite to it, but Sirius was grateful that he was even speaking to him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen:  The Chopping Block

Concrit/reviews welcome.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:  
The Chopping Block

Sirius awoke ready to admit his mistake. He went to Remus, head down, and told him what he'd done. Unfortunately, his pride was such that he couldn't bring himself to apologize to anyone but Remus (and James). He just couldn't admit to his wrong-doing to Snape, and he wouldn't.

Remus's reaction was initially anger, but that was followed by disappointment. It took great effort on Sirius's behalf to earn forgiveness, and Remus finally complied by breakfast the next morning on the grounds that Sirius would never use Remus's affliction for his revenge ever again.

The usual swagger in his step slightly humbled since breakfast, Sirius wasted no time in getting back to spending time with Bitty. They arranged a study date for after class.

Bitty seemed edgy when they picked out a table in the library together. She would choose a position in her seat, and within two minutes, she'd shift. After about twenty minutes of this, Sirius could ignore her antsy behavior no longer.

"What's wrong, Bitty?" he asked, coy smile lighting up his features. "You're acting so strangely. Did Professor Slughorn threaten you with an 'E,' or something?"

She looked up at him, strain etched across her expression. He didn't like that look. No good could come from that look.

His smile faded. "Bitty?"

She took in breath. "SiriusdidyoutrytokillSeverus?"

"What?" Sirius asked. He hadn't caught a word, save for his name at the beginning.

"Well," she said. "You see, Severus is convinced that you tried to kill him. I told him that it was ridiculous and asked him what you could have done, and he told me that Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to tell, and I--" She stopped. "I just wanted to hear your side of the story. . . _Did_ you try to kill him?"

Sirius looked away. _Oh, great,_ he thought. _She wants to know about_ that

He mumbled at his book, "I didn't try to _kill_ him."

She stared at him disbelievingly. "If you didn't try to kill him, what _did_ you try to do?"

Sirius refused to look into her eyes. Instead, he fixed his gaze somewhere over her left shoulder.

"Sirius!" she hissed, dangerously.

"I just told him," Sirius said very, very quietly, "that there was something of interest at the Whomping Willow."

"You WHAT?"

"Now, _really_!" the librarian scolded.

As Sirius had been forced to tell Bitty the secret of the Marauders when he'd revealed himself to her, Bitty knew about the Whomping Willow and the dangers that rested beyond its secret passage under the full moon. This news was as shocking to her as Severus's accusation, and this made his accusation seem very nearly plausible.

Sirius opened his mouth to defend himself, but nothing came out. He already felt guilty about the Snape thing, but now Bitty was on his case about it, too? What a disaster. He was felt so stupid.

"How could you do such a thing?" she whispered so that the librarian would have no reason to scold them again.

"Come _on_!" Sirius pleaded. "I didn't think he'd be able to get past the Whomping Willow--"

"He got _past_ it?" she fumed.

Sirius grimaced. Mentioning that part hadn't been one of his brighter ideas.

"You're lucky he's alive!"

"Well, James went and got him," Sirius defended. "No harm done."

Bitty, who had begun to pack up, whacked him over the head with one of her books.

"Ouch!" Sirius held the back of his head. "I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"Taking his _side_?" she breathed, scandalized, getting to her feet.

"Yeah," Sirius said heatedly. "It's always 'Seveus, this,' and 'Severus, that.' It's like you're in love with him. And, God knows, he's in love with you!" He got to his feet as well. A savage satisfaction in releasing all his anger clutched him tight.

"_That's_ what this is about, you jealous prat?" Bitty seethed, grim realization coming to her. He'd done it because of _her._ "You were jealous, so you came up with a plan to get him _killed_?"

"So it's true, then?" Sirius demanded, stubbornly ignoring her question.

"As I have told you many times," Bitty said slowly, keeping her voice forcibly calm, "Severus and I are just friends. He fancies someone else, and I--" She cut herself off. "I _thought_ I fancied you." She picked up the last of her things. "Obviously, that was a mistake."

With that, she stormed from the library, leaving Sirius to stew in the stupidity of his actions. He kicked one of the empty chairs at the table out and threw himself into it. The wretched hand of that savage satisfaction released him and was replaced by despair.

_Idiot!_ he spat at himself as he banged his head on the table and groaned loudly.


	14. Chapter Fourteen:  Old Habits Die Hard

Concrit/review?

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:  
Old Habits Die Hard

As was his custom when he and Bitty were in a disagreement, Sirius found another girl to make her jealous. What he didn't expect, though, was Bitty to do the same to him.

Having moved on from toying with Ashley ages ago, Sirius was now to be seen lip-locked with a Gryffindor girl named Melany at every possible chance. She was in their year, and, like every other girl in the school, thought Sirius was something special.

Bitty scoffed at their ignorance. She dipped her spoon in her porridge and tried to eat, but she found that she felt slightly sick to her stomach. There was no doubt that it was due to the fact that she could hear the slurping noises from Sirius and Melany swapping spit behind her. It was really rather disgusting.

"I heard that you two-er-broke up," said somebody next to her.

"We weren't dating, so that's kind of hard to do," she admitted curtly.

She was having a very hard time with the fact. She and Sirius _hadn't been dating._ He didn't care about her. It was--Melany let out an annoying giggle--_blatantly_ obvious. She and Sirius had never even kissed, but Bitty had though, stupidly, that he cared about her when she told him about her family, anyway.

"Are-are you alright?" asked the same voice beside her.

"Yes," she answered stiffly. "Fine."

She wiped her eyes and looked over to her speaker at last. She was startled by a pair of forget-me-not blues that belonged to an even-skinned, dark-haired Adonis called, if she was not mistaken, Ashlin Emerson. He was, assuming her suspicions were correct, a sixth year in her house.

"Hi," she said lamely, he stomach fluttering with butterflies for something other than Sirius.

He smiled, and it made his pale face glow. "I'm Ashlin Emerson," he greeted, "but, please, call me Ash."

"Hi, Ash," she said, taking the hand he offered (chills ran up and down her spine at the touch of his warm hand). "I'm--"

"Elizabeth Cavenhaugh," he finished for her. "I know."

She blushed. "Er-okay."

Ash laughed. "Well," he said. "I'm glad to have finally met you, Elizabeth." He got up. "I look forward to speaking with you again. See you around."

"Okay," Bitty murmured, voice drifting off as her eyes followed his progress out of the Great Hall.

Before he exited, he paused and blew her a kiss. In spite of herself, she giggled and bit her lip. She waved him goodbye and turned back to her plate of untouched food. Suddenly incapable of repressing the smile she, only a few minutes ago, thought would never return, she began to eat. Who cared about mangy, cheating, wild, unpredictable Sirius Black? Certainly not Elizabeth Cavenhaugh.

When Bitty finished her breakfast, Sirius watched her float out of the Great Hall while Melany sucked on his neck. That wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She didn't even spare him a glance when she drifted on past him, humming to herself. He feared that this time, he'd gone too far.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Melany pouted.

He hadn't even realized that she had moved on from his neck to his unreactive lips. "Wha-oh-sorry," he stammered. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Oh. Okay." Satisfied with the answer, she started snogging him again.

. . . . . .

"Bitty, could I have a word?" Sirius said as they left the Transfiguration classroom.

"What is it, Sirius?" she asked.

"I. . ." he said, "I just wanted to talk."

"Oh." Clearly, she wasn't going to start.

"So," he began. "How's your day been?"

"Pleasant," she answered. Then, nothing.

Sirius nodded awkwardly. "That's good. Mine's been good, too."

I can see that," she said coolly. "Nice love bite."

His hand flew up to his neck where the purple-ish hickey Melany had given him marked his flesh. "Listen, about that--"

"Sirius," Bitty cut in. "You and I were never dating, and you have every right to...fool around." A look of toned-down disgust flickered on her face before she could conceal it. "You've moved on, obviously, and I--"

"Elizabeth!"

She stopped and whirled around at the sound of her name being called.

Sirius looked around, too. Ashlin Emerson was striding towards them, a ridiculous, pearly-white smile platered on his stupid, handsome face.

"Hey, Ash," she greeted.

"I was just on my way to the common room," he said. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," she answered. "Bye, Sirius," she said, distractedly. "So, Ash, how were your classes today...?"

"But--" Sirius tried to call her back, dejectedly.

"Hey, Baby," Melany said flirtatiously.

Sirius paid her no mind. He felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. _But that's not what I wanted,_ his thoughts cried out.

"What do you want to do tonight--"

Sirius brushed past her without saying a word, unable to verbalize at the moment.


	15. Chapter Fifteen:  Hogsmede Hope

What do _you_ think of Ashlin?

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:  
Hogsmede Hope

By the semester's last Hogsmede trip before break, Ashlin and Bitty were a full-fledged couple. Melany had dumped Sirius at his distant behavior, and he'd quickly picked up a new make-out buddy, a fourth year Huffelpuff named Wenona.

Sirius had never seen Bitty and Ashlin kiss, but he knew they did. It was written all over their faces. It was written all over that stupid git Ashlin's face, and it was written over angelic, beautiful Bitty's face. She was too good for him, honestly.

So now, Sirius and Wenona sat together in Madame Puddifoot's sipping tea. Sirius was slouched back in his chair, looking bored, and trying to understand why girls liked this place. It was so tacky. There was mistletoe everywhere, just for the season, and magical snow was falling within the steamed up windows. The walls were papered in candy-stripe, and there were a couple fairies dressed as angels that would fly around and whack each other on the heads. Wenona, on the other hand was sitting up straight in her chair and commenting on how everything was "so cute."

"Oh, look at that one," she squealed happily, pointing at a dopey fairy that had just received a particularly violent blow with a candlestick holder. "Isn't it _adorable_?"

"Yeah," Sirius murmured distractedly. The door had just opened, and a voice he knew all-too well drifted in with the winter breeze.

"...Puddifoot's?" she asked incredulously. She was being ushered in by a wind-blown and rosy-cheeked Ashlin Emerson. Oh, how Sirius hated that prick's handsome face. "Ash, I don't want--" She caught sight of Sirius and flushed.

Sirius's heart skipped a beat, and he sat up a little straighter. A ray of hope?

"Nonsense," Ashlin went on, seemingly oblivious of the extra color in his..._girlfriend's_ face. He took her cheeks in his hands. "Girls love this place, Elizabeth. Now come on, let's get you warmed up, dear."

Ashlin took her cloak and pulled out a chair for her at a table on the opposite side of the cafe. (_Nobody could be perfect, surely?_ Sirius wondered. _He'll mess up soon enough._)

Bitty was wearing an emerald green long-sleeved shirt that came down into a deep-V. She also wore midnight blue jeans. She had all her hair pulled around over her right shoulder, leaving Sirius's side relatively uncovered. The bit of skin he could see on her chest rose and fell in a most lovely way when she breathed. It made his stomach do all sorts of acrobatics.

She and Ashlin were speaking. Ashlin was leaned forward, but, and it gave pleasure to Sirius, Bitty remained with her back against her chair.

"Just one kiss?" Ashlin pleaded, pouting his lps. He'd apparently pointed out the mistletoe above their table.

"It's just that I don't like..." Bitty was saying.

_Public displays of affection?_ Sirius finished for her, mentally. I'd_ respect that. I wouldn't ma--_

"Okay, dear," Ashlin said, rubbing her cheek. "I understand."

_No way,_ Sirius thought miserably. _He _is_ perfect._

"Thank you," she murmured, dreamy smile on her face.

The waitress came over at that point. "Hello, Miss," Ashlin greeted.

"Hi," she replied. "What can I get for you?"

"We'll have two hot chocolates," he answered promptly, "and make Elizabeth's extra sweet." He winked at Bitty.

_He even_ orders_ for her!_

"Sirius," Wenona pouted. "I want a kiss." She plopped down on his lap and began snogging him ferociously.

By the time Wenona had finished with him, and Sirius took his chance to look back over at Bitty and Ashlin, they were getting ready to leave. Bitty had her coin purse--which Sirius knew to have an Enlargement Charm on its interior--and was digging around for money.

"Elizabeth," Ashlin tutted in exasperation, "I don't know _why_ you insist on going Dutch every time we get a bite to eat, but I will not allow it. You are _not_ paying, my dear."

"But--"

"No."

"Alright, fine," she sighed.

Ashlin placed a few coins on the table (Sirius could tell that the tip was very generous), and they stood up to leave. Sirius had to seize his chance quickly before she was gone.

He jumped up off his chair hastily, causing Wenona to spring back in surprise. He paid no attention to her protests as he made his way over to Bitty.

"Elizabeth!" he greeted pompously, taking up her hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "How _are_ you, my pet?"

Bitty smirked at his terrible imitation. "I'm alright. You?"

"Why don't I let old friends catch up?" Ashlin suggested pleasantly, unaware that Sirius was mocking him, as he went to fetch their cloaks.

"I've been _splendid!_" Sirius proclaimed. "_Marvelous!_ Jolly good!"

"You are wretched," she tittered. "Cut it out."

Sirius laughed his bark like laugh. "See you over break? So we can _actually_ talk?" Sirius glanced over her shoulder at the approaching Ashlin.

"Sure," she said, genuinely.

"Great," Sirius breathed.

Ashlin put her cloak over her shoulders, and Bitty dropped Sirius's hand quickly. "You'd better get me something good," she called over her shoulder, being led away by Ashlin.

Sirius shrugged arrogantly.

Ashlin called Bitty's attention back to himself by kissing her cheek. She looked up at him, and their noses touched. It was slightly sickening for Sirius, but he couldn't help but imagining himself in Ashlin's position...so close to her face, looking straight into her starry eyes.

"Now, are you quite sure you don't want me to carry you?" Ashlin asked. "The cuffs of your jeans--"

"I'm _alright_," Bitty assured him, the door of Madame Puddifoot's swinging closed with a tinkling bell behind them.

At that point, Sirius really did feel _splendid_. Bitty didn't hate him. They were going to see each other over break. How could his day get any better?

Wenona scoffed hotly and strode past him. "I can see when I'm not wanted," she sniffed like the brat she was. Nose in the air, she swept from the cafe.

_Ah, well. One less Christmas gift I have to buy,_ Sirius thought happily. Then, pointedly leaving more money on his table than Ashlin, he bounced out of Madame Puddifoot's without a care in the world.


	16. Chapter Sixteen:  Oh, Brother

Posting two today. I'll be gone for about a week, so...yeah.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:  
Oh, Brother

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The water poured over her body. If filled her with warmth, and it relaxed her aching muscles. She'd done nothing but chores since she'd gotten home, and as she was still underage, it had to be the Muggle way.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It felt so good. Finally, a moment's peace...

"Elizabeth!"

She closed her eyes. If she pretended she couldn't hear it, maybe it would go away.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Elizabeth!"

"Oh, bloody hell," she muttered. "I'm not listening. I'm not _listening!_"

"Elizabeth!" Her brother's voice was louder this time.

She groaned, "Noooo."

"Elizabeth!" Louder still.

That was the final straw. She shrieked in frustration and stepped out of the shower.

She told the fog on the mirror as she wiped it away, "I suppose they'll want me to shovel the sidewalk, now." She wrapped a towel around herself. "...Only been home _two days_. You think they'd appreciate--"

A front of cool air met her as she wrenched open the bathroom door.

"Elizabeth!" Christopher called once more.

She gritted her teeth and hissed, "Just one _fucking_ minute to myself is all I ask for--"

"ELIZABETH!"

"WHAT?" she screamed, entering the kitchen. "I was in the--Sirius!" She gasped and ran from the room.

"Toldja I could get a rise outta her," Christopher said triumphantly.

Sirius chuckled, handing over a couple of galleons. (Christopher examined them skeptically. "This is _money?_") They were well worth the outcome. It was quite funny to see Bitty get angry at someone else.

"She seems stressed," he commented. "What have you been doing to her?"

"We've just given her a couple chores, is all," Christopher answered. "Oma Ulli's coming all the way from Germany for Christmas. Gotta get the house in tip-top shape." He imitated an old woman's voice, "_'Alles musst in Ordnung sein!'_"

"Right," Sirius said.

"So you're a friend from school?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Sirius Black."

"_Oh yeah..._" Christopher nodded knowingly.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, panicking slightly. "Is that good or bad?"

"Why don't I let you figure that out for yourself?" Christopher smirked.

Sirius gaped at him. "There goes _our_ chances of being friends," he humphed.

Christopher put a hand over his heart and feigned hurt before Sirius punched him in the arm in a brotherly way.


	17. Chapter Seventeen:  Moving Pictures

Concrit/reviews welcome.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:  
Moving Pictures

Bitty came back after a small amount of time. Only this time, she was fully dressed and completely calm; just a tiny bity of a flush graced her cheeks.

"You should have warned me that you were coming, Sirius," Bitty said. "I wouldn't have been--"

"In the shower?" Sirius smirked.

"Shut up," she snapped. "Let's go."

Bitty threw on a pea coat, and Sirius grabbed for his cloak. Bitty tittered.

"What?" Sirius asked, untucking his hair from his cloak.

"You're going to be getting a lot of funny looks, today," she informed him.

"Why is that?" Sirius asked.

"Because we're having a Muggle day," she said, "and your appearance is quite... eccentric." She laughed again.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, but followed her lead down the street, anyway. They caught up as they walked, talking about trivial things and minute details they'd missed in their brief period without communication.

"Here we are," Bitty announced when they had come to their destination.

"Great," Sirius said. "What is it?"

"It's a cinema," she answered brightly. "Muggles come here to see movies."

Sirius smiled at her vacantly.

"Moving pictures."

Sirius's face dropped, and he rolled his eyes. "No offense, but that sounds boring."

"Not like a wizarding photograph," she went on. "More like...books told with images."

"Alright..." Sirius agreed, but he still sounded skeptical.

"Trust me," Bitty said, tugging him into the movie theater.

. . . . . . . . .

"That was brilliant!" Sirius ranted as they sat together at a nearby cafe.

They'd gone to see some action flick. Bitty had known he'd love it, and she smirked as she listened to him ramble on.

"...and when the guy took the--thing--"

"The gun?"

"Yeah! That!" (_So_ that's _what a gun is,_ he thought, but he wasn't tactless enough to say it.) "And then he took the gun and--bang--bang!" (He imitated someone firing a gun). "And that other thing--"

"The semi full of gasoline?"

"Right! And it blew up..." He sighed and sat back. "That was cool."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Bitty smiled.

"Yeah!" Sirius cried enthusiastically. "Let's see another!"

Bitty chuckled. "I don't think you'd want to watch any of the other ones."

"Why not?"

"They're all chick flicks," she answered simply.

"What're those?" He looked positively enthralled.

She laughed out loud at his expression, and answered, "They're really girly movies that are supposed to make you cry."

He wrinkled his nose. "Oh."

They slipped into a moment of quiet.

"So, Sirius," Bitty said, playing with her wand under the table.

Sirius knew she was resisting hard against conjuring a few daisies, and he wondered what was on her mind. "Hm?"

She tried to sound casual as she asked, "Who's the lucky lady in your life right now?"

He sat back, and answered, stoney faced, "No girlfriend at the moment."

"Mm."

"But there is this one girl," Sirius said, leaning forward. "It's complicated, though."

"Is it?" she questioned. Her heart skipped a hopeful beat. _Maybe..._

"Oh yes," he said. "See, I've liked her since first year...but I've never really told her that. To make matters worse," he continued, leaning in even closer (Bitty could feel her face flushing), "I've always done something really stupid to mess it up. This time, I fear I've messed up beyond repair, and someone else has taken my place..." He paused. "And he's perfect." He hadn't been planning on saying it, but it had slipped out. He had to admit it, though. Ashlin was perfect, and he was probably better for her than he, Sirius, would ever be. He went on dejectedly, "Maybe I should just--"

But Bitty kissed him and cut him off. She actually curled her fingers in his hair and _kissed_ him!

When they parted, Sirius looked astonished. "Bitty, what about--"

"I broke up with Ashlin," she blurted. "I couldn't stand how he treated me. He always babied me, and--oh God. Chivalry is dead, and women really did kill it." She kissed Sirius again. "And besides, the whole time I was with him, I could only think of you. And..." She looked at him desperately. "I'm sorry. I was so mad at you, and I know you didn't really mean any harm, and--" (another kiss) "--please let's never fight again!" She kissed him several times more.

Sirius finally held her back, and she looked shocked. "But, Bitty, I thought you didn't like PDA?" he teased.

"Shut up, and kiss me, Sirius Black."


	18. Chapter Eighteen:  The Raven

I'm finally back! The vacation was...not really worth being away for, but oh well. Two tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:  
The Raven

"I'll come back for a week or two before I move out," Bitty promised Christopher and Michael, kissing the cheeks of both her brothers. "Then I'll visit often. See you at Christmas. I love you both." With one last hug, she glimpsed Sirius jogging up to throw her over his shoulder.

"Sirius," she groaned as he carried her to the train. "Bye Michael! Bye Christopher!" she called.

"Ready for our seventh year?" Sirius asked as he plopped down into a compartment with Remus, Peter, James, and Lily.

"I think so," Bitty sighed.

The train shuddered to a start.

"I can't believe it's all coming to a close," Lily piped up.

James rubbed her back. "It's alright, Darling," he consoled.

A half an hour's time found the boys deep in a conversation about Quidditch while the girls read their books. Bitty was absentmindedly rubbing Sirius's head when the door of the compartment slid open. No one but she noticed, and she stopped massaging the nape of Sirius's neck presently.

"What'd you stop for?" he complained, but then he seemed to sense the open door and he spun his head in its direction. He wore a funny contemptuous expression at the new arrival but said nothing.

"Bitty," Severus said. "Could I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure," she answered, dog-earing her page and heaving herself from Sirius's lap. "What's up?" she asked once they were alone together in the hall.

"I just wanted to give you your birthday present," he said, pulling out a small package from his pocket and handing it to her.

She took it. "Thanks, Severus," she smiled, "but you really didn't have--" she stopped as she saw what was inside. "Oh, Severus!" She threw her arms around him.

"I-I would have sent it earlier in the summer, on your birthday, but," he said, "our owl died. Besides, I wanted to see your reaction."

"I love it, Severus," she affirmed. She held it in her hand to admire it for a second. It was a beautiful brooch of an onyx raven encrusted by silver. "Thank you," she said over and over, pinning it on her robes. "God, this gift makes the potion supplies I gave you seem like a weed in a field of daisies."

Her statement, knowing that she loved daisies, made him laugh. "Think nothing of it," he said. "Consider it a thank you for being there for me." He shifted uncomfortably. "Like when Lily..." he trailed off. Bitty saw his eyes wander over her shoulder to where he could probably see Lily in the compartment. "So you don't think she... could..." He gulped.

Bitty looked upon him with pity. "I'm sorry, Sev," she said. "You should probably move on. I think everything sort of started to unravel in fifth year..." They both knew that she was referring to the time he'd called Lily a "filthy mudblood."

He sighed.

"Sev," she said. "I know you have good in you. Some day, another girl is going to see that." She watched him intently.

He shuffled his feet and faced the floor. At length, she heard him sniffle.

A pained expression crossed her face. Surely he wouldn't like it if she--but who cared? She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Listen." She took his pocket watch (a gift from her in their sixth year) and tapped it with her wand. Then, she tapped her brooch. "Anytime you want to talk, just tap your watch with your wand and she'll--" (she gestured to her brooch) "--let me know."

She hugged him once more and turned back to her compartment. She conjured a daisy and tucked it behind his ear. "Anytime." And she stepped through the door.


	19. Chapter Nineteen:  Death Eater

Here you are...

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:  
Death Eater

"So I'll see all of you over Christmas?" Bitty asked as they all jostled off the train to meet their families for the break.

There were multiple murmurs of, "yeah," and "of course."

"Okay." They shared a group hug, and with beaming faces, they said their temporary good-bye's.

Bitty turned to Sirius. "I love you," she said kissing him. "See you tomorrow?"

"Mhmm," he murmured. "And--" (he kissed her) "--I've--" (kiss) "--got--" (kiss) "--something--" (kiss) "--to show you." (Kiss, kiss, kiss.)

She gave him a bemused smile. "What is it? You've been teasing me for weeks, and I want to know now."

"Not until tomorrow," he said playfully before he smirked and jogged off.

She shook her head as she watched him go. Then, heaving her trunks, she turned to Michael and Christopher. "Hey guys," she greeted, wrapping her arms around each of them in turn. "How've you been?"

Christopher said, "We've been well."

"Wish we could say the same for old Oma Ulli," Michael said. "She's been under the weather for a week or two now. The doctor said she's in no state to travel. Needless to say, she won't be coming for Christmas."

Bitty frowned. "Oh..." She'd never had a very close relationship with her Grandmother as she was very fussy ("Alles musst in Ordnung sein!" she always said) and far away, but her heart still felt heavy at the ill news.

"She's lived a long life," Christopher consoled, rocking her side-to-side in their hug, but suddenly he gasped, "Ouch!" and withdrew.

The raven brooch had started to glow purple, and apparently, it burned him a little. She fumbled with it to obtain the proper information.

"What is that?" Christoper said indignantly, rubbing his chest.

Bitty held it in front of her and tapped it with her wand. "Right. I'll see you back at the house. Please take my luggage. Thanks."

"But how will you get home?" Christopher asked.

"I can Apparate, remember?" She prepared to do so; Severus was waiting. "Love you. See you." _Crack._

Michael sighed. "So much for a peaceful car ride to catch up." He took one of her trunks. "Oh well. Come on."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

She was in a wooded area somewhere. She didn't know the exact location as she'd simply had to clutch the brooch to bring her to her destination, but she did mark that it was snowing. A few of the flakes made their way through the gaps of the trees, and in a clearing ahead of her, they fell freely. There, she found the black figure of Severus Snape, standing out like a sore thumb against his stark white surroundings.

She moved forward. "Severus?" she called warily.

He turned to her with his head bowed. She quickened her pace and ran to him. "Severus, what's wrong?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders and trying to look into his eyes.

He leaned his head on her shoulder wearily. "I did something bad, Bitty," he mumbled, his voice, muffled in her cloak, barely audible.

"What do you mean?" She placed her arms around him and rubbed his back. "Tell me," she requested, not sure if she really wanted to know.

He pulled her closer but did not answer.

"What happened, Severus? What did you do?"

"I'm a Death Eater," he whispered in her hair.

He heart raced. No. Not Severus. It couldn't be.

She pulled back a little. He still had his arms around her, but she was simply grasping his shoulders.

"Severus, those people..." She looked into his eyes. "They're... they're mission is to kill off Muggles and Muggle-borns..." She tried to read his expression, but it proved unfathomable.

He made no answer.

"What if you're ordered to torture and kill me, or my brothers, or...Lily?" she asked. _Why? Why?_

His dark eyes sparkled with tears. "Do you hate me?"

She closed her eyes. "I--" she broke off. "No," she answered finally. "But you've gotten yourself into one hell of a mess."

He was silent.

She rubbed her temples. "Why did you do this?"

Again, no answer.

She sighed. "Severus..." Her voice was weary and full of exasperation.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes."

"But you said--"

"I don't hate you," she insisted. "I...I just...I have to go and think. I'll see you later, Severus." She didn't look at him as she moved away to Disapparate.

She made it home before Christopher and Michael. Holiday traffic probably wasn't too good. It was just as well. It gave her time to feign happiness.

The door opened. "What took you so long?" she teased as her brothers as they over the threshold.

_'I'm a Death Eater...' God, Severus, what have you gotten yourself into?_


	20. Chapter Twenty:  Surprise, Surprise

ahem uh. Yeah. Here:

* * *

Chapter Twenty:  
Surprise, Surprise

"Hi, Bitty," Sirius greeted, Apparating into her kitchen early the next morning.

She smiled sadly and rested her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bewildered.

"Just hold me." Bitty closed her eyes and tried not to think of the huge mistake Severus was making.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her compliantly. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Bitty, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay. That just means I'll have to try even harder to make today amazing for you."

Bitty smiled into his chest despite the mood Severus put her in. Sirius was so caring when he wanted to be. Besides, he smelled like peppermint, and those two things combined, she couldn't help herself.

"You smell like peppermint," she told him.

"It's the Potters!" he said defensively. "I stopped by their house before I came here to drop off a cloak they'd leant me, and Mrs. Potter was already awake and making her traditional homemade peppermint."

"'Stopped by'?" Bitty asked quizzically, taking her head from Sirius's chest. Any thought of Severus was pushed from her mind. "What does that mean? You live with them."

Sirius just grinned.

"Sirius, did you--?"

"Come on, let's go," Sirius suggested perkily, taking Bitty's hand and Disapparating with her.

When they arrived--er, wherever they arrived--Bitty hit Sirius on the arm. "Don't _do_ that!" she demanded. "I've told you a million times that you should _warn_ me before forcing me to side-along Apparate!"

Sirius chuckled. He was striding briskly down a snowy road. "'A million times,' she says," he told the sky laughingly. He looked over his shoulder at the scrambling-to-keep-up Bitty and held out his hand. "I'm sorry," he apologized, brushing her fingertips to his lips once she reached him. "I'm just really excited to show you something."

Bitty smiled. "What are you up to, Sirius?"

"Close your eyes," he requested playfully.

She laughed and followed his instructions. As soon as he was certain her eyes were shut tight, he picked her up Bridal style and began to walk with her in his arms.

"Sirius," she giggled as he kissed her forehead.

"Open your eyes," he said after a minute or two.

She did so, and then she gasped. "Sirius, did you really?"

He nodded enthusiastically. The pair gazed upon a small house before them.

Bitty kissed him. "I'm so proud of you."

He smiled thoughtfully. "It feels so good to have someone say that to me."

She kissed him again and repeated, "I'm so proud of you. So very proud."

He laughed and tried to brush off his overwhelming sense of pride in that moment. "Okay, okay. Don't overdo it." He hitched her up and walked forward. "Alright. Now I'll give you the Grand Tour." He nudged the door open and carried her over the threshold.

"The kitchen... the living room... the bathroom... the guest room," Sirius said, pointing out the rooms as he mentioned them. He climbed the stairs. "Staircase... spare room... bathroom..." (he kicked open the last door on the left) "...my room," he finished, tossing Bitty onto the creaky queen-sized bed.

Bitty laughed and laid back. Sirius laid down next to her, propped up on his elbow.

"What do you think?" he asked after studying her for a minute.

She faced him and touched his cheek. "I think it's brilliant."

"Yeah?"

She nodded and examined his gleeful face. He was so brave. He moved out of his parents's house when he was sixteen with no money, no plan, and no place to go. But he pulled through nevertheless. She kissed him. "I love you so much."

He kissed back. "I love you, too."

For a minute, they stared into each other's eyes. Bitty studied his face as if for the first time. His shaggy black hair framed his countenance exquisitely. His steely grey eyes watched her with passionate intensity under a furrowed brow. Sirius was examining her in a similar way in his own mind. Thick eyelashes surrounded dark brown eyes full of intelligence, and love, and adoration. Her moist lips were parted ever-so slightly, a single strand of hair clinging to them. He brushed it away, leaving his hand to linger on the hair at the nape of her neck.

He kissed her again, and then again, more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He pushed her onto her back in response. They parted for a moment in which Sirius hesitated with his hands on the fastenings of her cloak. Silently, he asked her for the permission to proceed. She lifted her lips to his in reply.

Piece by piece their clothing came off, and the pale light of the winter morning leaked in through the dark draperies over the two ashen bodies. Their fingers grazed the cold skin of their lover's bodies, sending shivers up and down their spines.

Every breath tempted a deeper connection. Every touch invoked a new emotion. Every kiss induced a fluttering heartbeat. Every nibble brought upon a new wave of pleasure.

He was gentle. Slow and steady, he moved in her. Breaths coming in short gasps, he climaxed first, but he pressed on until Bitty's tight, white-fingered grasp on his shoulder blades slackened in weak satisfaction. Panting, he collapsed onto her, breathing against her chest with the steady beat of her heart pounding in his ear. Her hand, shaking and gentle, caressed his flushed and sweaty forehead in unspoken affection.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

A/n: I hope you don't mind that I didn't warn you, but it is rated M.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Impromptu Rendezvous

I know it's sort of contradictory, but I really like the sound of it...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:  
Impromptu Rendezvous

Midday seeped in through the windows. The dust suspended in the air glistened, and two bodies lay entangeled with one another, illuminated by the light. Bitty's head was on Sirius's chest. He could feel her eyelashes brush his bear skin when she blinked. He smiled serenely to himself as he stroked her hair.

"What should we do now?" Bitty questioned at length.

Sirius chuckled. The sound echoed in his chest. "What would you like to do?"

"Hm." Bitty thought a minute. "Movie?"

Sirius smiled, reminiscing on the first time he'd seen a movie, the first time Bitty had kissed him. _How appropriate,_ he thought. "Sounds good to me," he answered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why don't we do this more often?" Sirius asked as they exited the movie. He swung her hand in his as they automatically traveled to the cafe where things had really picked up between them.

"Do what more often?" Bitty inquired.

"Go to _movies?_" he whined.

Bitty rolled her eyes, but she tittered all the same. "Why don't they come out with better movies more often?" she asked the skies.

Sirius bumped her shoulder playfully. "You're so strange."

She feigned hurt.

"But I still love you," he recovered.

"That's what I thought," Bitty said sternly.

Sirius watched her expectantly.

"Oh, you want me to say it back?" she teased.

He nodded, Eskimo kissing her.

"Fine, I--Oh, hello!"

Sirius looked around to see who Bitty could be addressing, who could be interrupting the attention she was giving him. It was Lily, but if Lily was there, where was--?

"James!" greeted Sirius. "Lily! Bitty was just professing her deep, undying, passionate love to me, so if you could hang on a moment and let her fin--hey!"

Bitty had hit his arm. "How are you two since--er--yesterday?" she pressed on.

Lily laughed. "Good, good. Just going out to dinner."

"Lily insisted on a Muggle restaurant," James explained, sounding a little disgruntled. "She thinks it's _fun._" He obviously thought otherwise.

"He's just grumpy because that means I pay," she said. She added to Bitty behind her hand, "He thinks it makes him less of a man." They laughed silently together.

"Secrets, secrets--" chanted James.

"Shut up, you!" Lily scolded without much constraint. She turned to Bitty once more. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Right," said James. "This Voldemort guy is a pureblood maniac, probably'd get along real well with your parents, Sirius."

The four were all huddled close over the table, talking of recent events. They wore grim faces and spoke in low voices. For they knew that their generation was on the brink of something... something big. Outside their world, there was evil afoot.

"That's why I don't associate myself with them," Sirius answered. "Did you know my little brother, Regulus, is actually considering _joining_ those people, those Death Eaters?" His contempt was clear.

"It's a shame," James said.

"Well, what does he plan to do?" Bitty asked, brow furrowed as she threw a glance to her fellow Muggle-born.

Sirius ground his teeth. "Bad things, Bitty. Bad things." He looked at her and grasped her hand under the table.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bitty sheilded herself against the cold outside of the cafe after Lily and James had said their goodbyes. Sirius wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

"I love you so much," Sirius gulped.

"I love you, too, Sirius," Bitty answered. "But what's wrong, darling?"

"I don't ever want to lose you," he said firmly, holding her tighter.

"Don't worry," she said, feeling helpless. It was true, as a Muggle-born, she was at a greater risk than he, and it would be hard to console him when there was doubt in her mind. "I'll be fine. Come on, you can walk me home."

He smiled weakly. "Okay."

Hand in hand, they walked down the now evening-shaded street.

"I just love having dinner with you, Sirius Black!" she said playfully.

"Likewise, Elizabeth Cavenhaugh," Sirius answered. He faked shyness as they walked on. "Would you like to have dinner with me in Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Golly, I'd love to!" she cried.

Sirius gave her a stern look. "'Golly'?" he repeated. "That was overkill, don't you think?"

"Maybe a little..."

With that, they strolled off into the pale moonlight.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Diagon Alley

I am SO sorry for not updating lately. School has been kicking my butt. Tonight is the first night in just over a week where I haven't been up to my ears in homework. (Today, I'm just wading in it up to my thighs.). Two today.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:  
Diagon Alley

The snow fell around them lightly. Crowds pressed them on either side, and they moved closer instinctively.

"Where to?" Sirius asked, stopping in the middle of the Alley, jam-packed with the last-minute Christmas rush.

Several disgruntled shoppers knocked into them rudely before bustling on. Bitty chuckled at them.

"Well," she considered. "How about--"

"What do we have, here?" a voice drawled from behind them.

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Mother," he greeted stiffly.

The woman, dark-haired and clad in crushed-velvet, emerald green dress robes, stared down her nose at her son. She sniffed, "Mother? You are no son of mine, if you associate with filth like this." She gestured to Bitty, a look of contempt darkening her eyes. "This is, no doubt, the Mudblood Reggie spoke of?"

Sirius's jaw clenched, and Bitty had to restrain him. "How dare you?" he shouted. "She's a far better witch than you any day!"

"Sirius--" Bitty whispered desperately.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Black growled at them. "_Furnunculus!_"

Bitty reacted swiftly as a fiery jet of light shot at her. "_Protego! Incarcerous!_"

The spell from Mrs. Black was deflected, shattering a shop window behind her left ear, and ropes bound her around her arms, legs, and mouth. Several people in the crowd, now ghostly still, gasped.

"I think you need to leave now, Mrs. Black," Bitty told her firmly, releasing her curse.

Mrs. Black glowered at her. "Very well." She turned to Sirius. "Enjoy your time with your little Mudblood whore. I daresay things may take a sharp turn against you in the very near future."

"You--" Sirius snarled, lunging for her before Bitty could stop him, but Mrs. Black Disapparated. "Bitch!" He ground his teeth. "Bitty, I'm so sorry. She's a terrible wench who--"

"It's fine," Bitty cut in sharply.

"I never meant for you two to meet."

"Don't worry about it."

"I just..." He looked watched her pleadingly, at a loss for words, and pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much, and..."

"It's not your fault," Bitty murmured into his hair. "But what did she mean, Sirius?"

"Don't pay attention to that old bat," Sirius said. "She's all talk."

Bitty wrapped her arms around his middle. "Okay," she muttered, though she didn't believe it for a second. There was something malicious--too malicious to be ignored--in that woman's voice. It worried her.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree:  Farewell

Here you are.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:  
Farewell

"Goodbye, Hogwarts!" Sirius called out the open window of their compartment. "Goodbye! Farewell! Aufwiedersehen!"

Lily, James, Peter, and Bitty soon joined in, chorusing every goodbye in every language they could think of.

"Your secret passageways and stony walls will remain in our hearts forever!" James hollered.

"May you teach our children and our children's children (and so on and so forth) for generations to come!" Sirius added.

"You have helped us all in so many ways," Remus put in. "Owl me!"

They all laughed, and the boys ducked back into the compartment. Once their laughter died, there was a long moment of silence for the private recollections of the six students.

Bitty moved closer to Sirius. "It's all over. It's time for our lives to really begin." She touched his hand. "But it's nothing we can't handle together."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'll see you tomorrow." She pecked Sirius on the lips briefly. "I love you." She turned to everyone else, saying her tenth farewell. "Bye, everybody!"

Picking up her purse, magically enhanced to carry all her belongings, she walked through the barrier of Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters for the last time. It was strange, as if a part of her was missing.

She sighed. At least she'd have the memories.

She didn't feel like doing magic, for the moment. It was refreshing to be in the Muggle world, and walking was nice. Furthermore, as Christopher and Michael were in Germany with Oma Ulli, she didn't have a car to drive off in, so walking was the only non-magical option.

"Bitty!"

She halted in the busy street. She'd been wondering if he'd see her off. It was a bit late (a few blocks from the station), but better late than never, right?

"Yes, Severus?"

He smiled at her. It was so rare for her to glimpse one of his true smiles, that she laughed gleefully. Like the Muggle world, the smile of Severus Snape was refreshing.

"What could I have done to make you so happy?" she questioned.

He looked over to her as they walked. "You don't seem angry with me, for one."

She smiled. "I've chosen to ignore your ink," she sighed.

"My ink?" he repeated. "That's an interesting way to put it."

She shrugged. "Well," she said. "I supposed you followed me to bid me farewell?"

He nodded. "Something like that."

"Yes," she murmured. "Walk with me?"

"Yeah."

"I love being in the Muggle streets," she told him. "Life is so simple for them, you know?"

He walked along side her, waiting with rapt attention for her to proceed.

"They don't have to deal with dangerous warlocks...yet," she added darkly.

"Bitty..."

"I'm a Mudblood, Severus," she said. "They'll torture me for the sport of it."

"I won't let them--"

"Then you'll be killed under suspicion," she cut in.

His voice faltered in his throat.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't bring this up. We're supposed to be happy, right? We're starting a new chapter in our lives. _Happy_."

"Right..."

"Oh well, I'll probably be leaving the country soon, anyway," she said.

"What? Why?"

"Oma Ulli. She's sick," she answered. "Michael and Christopher are with her now."

"I'm sorry."

She laughed. "Don't be sorry. She's had a long life, and it's not as though it's your fault."

The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Go on, then!" she encouraged. "Smile! It's alright!"

He buried his face in his hands. Bitty was one of the few people that could make him laugh, but that didn't mean he was happy about the displays of emotion.

She pinched his side. "Go on! Do it!"

"Stop it," he whined.

"Not until you _laugh_," she teased, tickling his sides.

"No! I won't do it!" he cried, having a hard time repressing his laughter now.

But his oath was no good. He cracked up within a few seconds, and they found themselves caught up in raucous laughter. Their glee carried them a few blocks, and they were soon on Bitty's doorstep.

Bitty paused on the stoop. "Thank you for walking me."

"Thank you for being my friend," Severus answered before he could stop himself. Even as the words left his lips, he found undeniable truth in them.

Bitty smiled kindly. "It's been an honor thus far, Severus Snape, and I know you'll show everyone the you I see, someday." She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye...for now." She opened the door and left him standing in the garden.

He had never had a friend like her. Sure, he had a couple of goons at school, but they weren't really _friends_. Mulciber and Avery never treated him with care, respect and fear maybe, but not care. He felt that he owed her so much. She was there for him even though he'd joined up with a group set out to extinguish those of her blood rank. Even so, she saw past it and looked at the real him, instead.

He turned and walked away, hands on his thighs and head down. She was his only true friend. He wouldn't let any harm come to her if he could help it; screw the Death Eaters, if it came down to it.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour:  Responsibilities

Schooschoolschoolschoolschool. Sorry. Here's another.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four:  
Responsibilities

It was mid-October, and Sirius had spent the night so that Bitty didn't have to watch the house alone again, but now the sun was shining. It was time to get up.

Bitty stretched. It was a glorious morning. She stepped over Sirius's robes and her bra (they hadn't exactly been careful with where they'd disgarded things--there was even a sock on the lampshade), and she headed to her closet. She picked out some Muggle clothing and emerged to find Sirius sitting up, looking groggy.

"Come back to bed," he groaned.

She smiled. His long hair was sticking up in all different directions. "Sorry, Honey," she said. "I'm going to go make breakfast."

He pouted, but she turned away, anyway. She jogged down the stairs, and when she reached the kitchen, she was surprised by an unexpected arrival.

"Christopher!" she exclaimed, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Oma Ulli and Michael?"

Christopher hugged her, but his expression was somber. "She's not getting any better," he said at length, not really answering her questions.

Her heart sank. "What can I do?"

"Hey Christopher!" Sirius greeted in surprise. (Bitty was thankful to see that he'd decided to come down fully-clothed.) He caught sight of their expressions and asked, "Geez, who died?" Then, seeming to realize what he'd said, he sputtered, "I mean--oh, God--she didn't... did she?"

"No," Bitty answered, "but she's not getting better."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Bitty smiled weakly. "Just come here and give me a hug, will you?"

He complied, and Christopher turned to back to her. "There is something that Michael and I were hoping you could do..."

"Anything," Bitty answered.

"Well, she's in a lot of pain," he said, "so we were wondering if... you could... you know."

She nodded. "I can't cure her, but I know a couple potions that will help relieve the pain."

"Thank you," he sighed. "And also, I was hoping you could... er... go to her..." Before Bitty could reply, he started up again. "I found some college registration papers in Michael's room while we were packing. It seems that he's supposed to start in November, and I don't want him to have to postpone his dreams again, and I--"

"Of course I will," Bitty interjected.

Christopher looked like he could cry. "Oh, thank you so much, Lizzy." He went to hug her, hesitated because of Sirius, then hugged the both of them.

"It's the least I can do," she said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Sirius's face was full of concern.

"Sirius, we've been through this," Bitty answered. "You've got responsibilities here, remember? You have a job and a house to keep up. And I'll write. It's not like we'll never see each other again. It will probably just be a month or so."

"Okay," he grumbled.

"Okay, then." She pecked his lips. "I love you. I'm going to Disapparate, now."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Sirius rushed. "Not without a proper goodbye kiss, you won't."

She smirked at him as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face. Then he dipped her and pulled her into a deep kiss, one hand twirling itself in her curls. She pressed herself against him as her heart did cartwheels.

She gasped lightly for breath when he let her up. "Alright then," she breathed, staggering slightly as she backed away.

"I love you so much," Sirius said. "Don't splinch youself, now."

"No," she said. "Love you, 'bye."


	25. Chapter TwentyFive:  Away

Alright. Here you are.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:  
Away 

She stood by the mirror of the bathroom, examining her naked body, brow furrowed in thought. Sirius hadn't replied to her last letter, and it had been nearly a month. Was he rejecting her, as her pessimistic side told her every night before bed? Or was he injured in the war, a thought even harder to cope with?

Her hands slid down over her belly-button, and her heart pounded a little harder. It was so hard to be away from him at a time like this. She couldn't feel his comforting touch. She couldn't hear his smooth voice telling her that everything was okay. She couldn't watch his eyes light up at the sight of her.

Sighing, she turned to the bath. It was small and modest, just like the rest of the house. But she didn't need big and fancy. All she needed was the warmth of the water. All she wanted was the warmth of something surrounding her.

As she slipped into the water, she imagined Sirius wrapping his arms around her. She remembered the heat of his core and the beating of his heart within it. If only he was there with her. They could talk in person, and she'd know immediately what he meant to do. She wouldn't have to deal with all this waiting. The sickness she felt constantly would leave her if only he was there. If only, if only...

She took in a breath and dunked herself under the water. The liquid swirled around her for a minute before the pounding noises of the water stopped. When they did cease, the silence was eerie. She opened her eyes, and her vision was blurred. She imagined the dark spot of leaky pipes on the ceiling to be Sirius, and she held her belly once more.

Distorted came the voice of her grandmother. "Elizabeth."

She closed her eyes again and felt the pressure on her lungs. Oma Ulli called again before Bitty finally heeded to her body's wishes and supplied herself with fresh oxygen.

She got out, dried herself slowly, and tied her robe around her waist. Then, grabbing a vile of the potion she'd mixed earlier from the pile of her clothes atop the radiator, she answered the beckon, pushing all thoughts of Sirius out of her head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

He sat at the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees, back hunched, hair falling in his face. A letter was clutched in his hands. He read it over and over again, but he could hardly believe the words on the page. He'd received the letter nearly a month ago, but no matter how many times his eyes scanned the words that the letters formed, he wasn't sure what they meant, or rather, what the contents meant for him...for Bitty.

_November 24, 1977,_

_Dear Sirius,_

_You're last letter was adorable. I want you to know that I feel the same way: I miss you every minute of every day. But there's something I have to tell you, and I think I should just come out and say it right away. Sirius, I'm pregnant. It's early, I know, but I'm late, and I can just feel it._

_I don't really know what to do; and I don't really know how to act; but I do know that you need to know. I just hope you'll still love me, because I'm really scared._

_Oma is calling. I have to go._

_All my love,_

_Bitty  
XOXOXO_

"'Pregnant.'" He read the word over and over. His eyes wandered further down the page. "'I just hope you'll still love me...'" he repeated.

Of course he still loved her. It was unreasonable to think he wouldn't. This just made things a little more complicated. It had been almost a month, and he still didn't know what he could do. He didn't know how to answer her letter. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know how to be a father!--especially when his own father had never been around for him.

He looked up and saw on the dresser before him, a picture with Bitty's face smiling radiantly at him.

If he was apprehensive, how must _she_ feel? _She_ was the one who would actually bear the child, and he hadn't even had the decency to write her back yet.

He gritted his teeth and cursed himself, stamping up to his feet and striding her to his writing desk. It was finally time to send the message he'd been pondering over every minute--including meetings for the Order--ever since he'd gotten the letter. He wrote:

_Dear Bitty,  
_

But what would he say?


	26. Chapter TwentySix:  Daisies

Oh my God. My deepest apologies for the two-week wait, but this one is extra long...and cue tears the last chapter. 0.0 I hope you like it. 3 Here:

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six:  
Daisies 

Eleven years ago, if you had told the seven-year-old Elizabeth Cavenhaugh that she would one day be a witch, she would have tutted at you. If you had told her she'd find the love of her life at a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she would have shrugged you off. If you had told her that she would be pregnant at eighteen, she would have said you were crazy. If you had told her that she would be engaged during that same year, she would have found it inconceivable. Even now when it was happening, she found it all a little hard to believe.

A modest diamond stone glinting in the light on her finger; she picked up Sirius' letter and read it _just once_ more. Then she read it again. Phrases like, "I love you," and, "I miss you," and, "I'm sorry for making you wait," re-occurred so often that she couldn't help but swoon. He wasn't angry! He wanted to stand by her! But the excerpt that made her heart skip beats the most read as such:

"...I think we should get married. I've had a ring in mind for months, but I didn't want to jump into anything too quickly. I wanted to wait a year. Considering the current situation, however, I thought that now would be the perfect opportunity. Now, don't be mad, but I couldn't exactly afford the ring I wanted to buy for you, so I really hope this one will be alright. I love you. Please forgive me for my hesitation. Please say yes..."

On Christmas Day, she replied with an exclamatory "YES!" the second her eyes had scanned the page over a few times to ascertain what she had just read. She felt giddy, and nothing could dampen her spirits. Even Oma Ulli seemed to gain a little color from the vigorous cheer her granddaughter anointed her with.

But unfortunately, the two lovers were unable to meet again. The circumstances of the war and of duty persistently pushed them away from each other, and it was impossible to break away from the chains that restrained them.

_August 1, 1978,_

_Sirius,_

_Our child was born on July 14, 1978. She is beautiful; she has your eyes and your hair. But I still haven't decided what to call her. I can't think of anything right. Maybe you'll think of something when you see her. Yes, I am coming home. It is with great with regret, that I report that my grandmother has perished. Old age has finally claimed her, and, though I will dearly miss her (she was very supportive), I know she is out of the misery that sickness (as she had been refusing food, drink, and my potions in her last days) caused her. And I can't help but feel delight in the fact that I will be able to see you again. I will have to travel in a muggle fashion (for security, and to spare our daughter the constricting feeling of Apparation), so I won't arrive for another few days. Will you promise to meet me on August 7 at the cafe?_

_I will be waiting,  
Bitty_

Sirius awoke early on the morning of August 7, 1978, complying with the what the weather-worn and crumpled letter from Bitty had said. He wasn't really sure what time she wanted to meet him, so he arrived when the little restaurant opened: 9:00 A.M. He ordered a coffee and waited, musing to himself and warming his hands on the mug as time passed and other customers came and went.

Five o'clock. There was still no sign of her. He began to grow fidgety. Why wasn't she here yet? How long did it take muggles to travel from Germany to Britain? What about their little girl?

Speaking of their daughter, he had come up with a few names. He liked Rose and Jennifer. Then again, he was open to let Bitty make the final decision. He wanted her to be happy, but where _was_ she?

It was beginning to grow dark, and the air was growing thicker. Bitty's path was eerily silent as she walked down it, her baby in her arms. Even _she_ was silent, a deep slumber making her features peaceful.

A twig snapped in the trees that lined the pavement. She nearly jumped out of her skin, and she barely restrained a shriek--for her napping daughter's sake--as she whirled around. But the dim lighting provided her with no information about the source of the disturbance.

She could feel a lump grow in her throat, and she had to force herself to breath before she could move on. Trying to ignore the trapped feeling the woods on the side of her path gave her, she pushed forward. She could see the street lights at the end of the path. From there, it was only a few miles to the cafe where she was meeting Sirius. She breathed again, willing her heart to return to its normal pace, despite the looming shadow of fear in her mind.

_Why_ had she taken the path through the woods? Why hadn't she just gone around? It would have only been a mile more to avoid it.

Twenty feet until the open street.

_Crack._

Bitty winced. She knew that sound. _No,_ she pleaded with a higher power. No. Not now, please. Oh God, no.

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

_Five_ of them? There was no way she could take on five Death Eaters with a baby in her arms.

_Please, no. Spare us; spare my baby._

She was in a muggle area. No one would be able to help her. No one...except...

She dodged into the trees for cover and pulled out her raven pendant as a couple of hooded figures appeared on the walkway before her, blocking out the street lights. How had they even found her? Had her letter been intercepted? Damn Voldemort and his hate for muggle-borns!

She pressed her finger against the raven and whispered, "Severus, I need you," as the child stirred.

He was there in a second. Thankfully--if you could call it that--the voices of the Death Eaters overcame the _crack_ of his Apparation.

"Bitty!" he gasped, eyes wide with wonder. He hadn't changed much. Save for a world-weary glint in his eye, he was utterly unaltered. "Where have you been? What's wro--?" He stopped, noticing what she held.

"Severus," she breathed in desperation. "Please take her. Take her to my brothers."

"What?" he asked in bewilderment.

She shoved her baby into his arms. "Go!" she urged him.

"I think I heard something over there!" announced a gruff voice some fifty feet away.

Realization hit Severus's face like an iron. He hadn't seen her in months, and now he was supposed to abandon her to torture and death within two seconds of their reunification? "No, I will not leave you here."

She gazed at him, and her eyes glittered in what little light remained in their bleak setting. "It's me or her, and I'll be damned if I'll let my daughter die!"

"I'll be damned if I let _you_ die!" Severus protested.

"Severus, please," she cried, as Severus tugged her behind a tree, out of sight of the other Death Eaters.

"I can't leave you, Bitty."

"Please," she croaked. "You have to. And you have to tell Sirius and my brothers that I love them. _Please._"

The pleading in her eyes and the knowledge that she had birthed the child of his sworn enemy was too much for him to bear, and he sunk into a delusional stupor. Branches breaking under Death Eaters' feet roused him once more.

"Severus!" she begged.

"Okay," he agreed, finally, slouching back and seeking out a safe route away from his peers.

"Wait!" she said suddenly.

She placed her brooch in her baby's hand--its fingers encased the thing tightly. "I love you," she told her. "And you," she said looking into Severus's eyes. "Now, go!"

With no further instruction, he darted away in one direction, and she hurtled off in another.

He didn't look back until he was almost to Bitty's brothers' house. When he did, his eyes saw only green. There, in the sky, a great emerald skull with a serpent for a tongue hung.

His knees buckled from underneath him, and he nearly dropped the little girl. He began to weep, and images of Bitty flitted in front of his tear-teemed eyes. Her eyes, wide and fearful came to him first. Then he saw her smile. Soon, he was remembering images from their time together at Hogwarts. In his mind's eye, she danced in circles, a ring of daisies in her hair and her face all alight with glee. He cried harder.

Only then did he realize that the baby in his hands squirmed uncomfortably. His sobs ceased suddenly, and he gazed upon the little girl with a curious serenity.

The child certainly had a lot of Black in her. Already she had his dark hair. Even her eyes, his very own, stared at him with Black's insolence.

She made a disdainful noise, as if taking his lack of cooing as a personal insult.

"Hello," he said calmly, no baby tone involved.

The baby's toothless mouth turned into an instant grin, and her eyes sparkled with a different light. The Bitty in her shone through immediately, and Severus, though it was painful, couldn't help the twinge at the corners of his mouth through the despair he felt.

She made another noise, as if willing him to speak again.

"Don't push it," he snuffled. He regained his feet and made his way towards the Cavenhaugh household.

When he reached the doorstep, he knelt down and placed her on the stoop. He conjured a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote an anonymous letter briefly explaining the situation. He made to put the letter in her hand, but he faltered when he found the raven still clutched in her tiny fingers. Recalling the day on the train when he'd given it to Bitty, he smiled mournfully and conjured one last thing in remembrance of Elizabeth Cavenhaugh.

"Goodbye, child," he murmured before he rang the doorbell and Disapparated.

Christopher came to the door a minute later to find a baby, a letter, and a daisy.


End file.
